Un Día Normal
by EGBC
Summary: One-Shot: Ranma y Akane tienen a alguien más a quien amar. ¿Qué pasara cuando esos alguien los encuentren en una situacion comprometedora?


__

Ranma 1/2 no es mío le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi ni tampoco los nombres Shinji, Rei y Asuka ellos son de Evangelion y le pertenecen a Gainax

++++++++++++++++++++

****

UN DIA NORMAL

__

Por: EGBC

Alcanzando una toalla Ranma seco el sudor de su frente después de un agotador entrenamiento.

Sentándose, con la toalla rodeando su cuello, él procedió a admirar el hermoso día de primavera que claramente reflejaba el patio mientras bebía sorbos de su refresco. El verdoso y suave césped que le hacia cosquillas a sus pies desnudos, el fresco viento que estremecía a su sudoroso y cansado cuerpo y movía su coleta de un lado a otro, el casual sonido de pájaros o niños jugando a la distancia, el astro rey reflejado directamente en el estanque... ¿el Sol reflejado directamente en el estanque?

Sus ojos se ensancharon.

Solo a una hora del día el Sol se refleja en el estanque.

En un borrón Ranma corrió hacia la casa mientras se reprendía mentalmente el porque no se había dado cuenta de la hora y preguntándose porque se reloj no le advirtió antes, _*solo Kami sabe lo que pasaría si llego tarde*_ pensó.

Dando un agudo giro, termino golpeándose con alrededor de 85 libras de un bien formado cuerpo hembra.

Akane abrió los ojos y se percató que su ex-prometido, de algún modo, suavizo su caída con su cuerpo, ahora estando ella sobre él. Akane no mostró señal alguna de inconformidad a esta posición, de echo ambos parecían ya estar muy acostumbrados.

–"Así que, ¿cuántas con esta?"– preguntó Akane.

–"Ya deje de contar después de la numero 25 o algo así"–

–"¿Tan pocas?... Yo diría que a ti te gusta estar chocando contra mí"–

–"¿Yo?... ¿Quién es la que termina siempre arriba uhn?"–

Akane gruñó y se comenzaba a levantar, cuando dos fuertes manos agarraron sus muñecas y la regresaron a su posición anterior.

–"¿Y a dónde crees que vas?"– preguntó Ranma con una afectada sonrisa.

–"Tu sabes a donde voy, ya es hora..."–

__

#Beep, Beep, Beep,...#

Ranma pestañeo.

Los ojos de Akane se ensancharon.

__

#Beep, Beep, Beep,...#

Ranma estrechó los ojos.

Akane comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

__

#Beep, Beep, Beep,...#

Akane pudo deslizar su muñeca izquierda de la mano de Ranma poniéndola detrás de su espalda.

Ranma noto que el ruido provenía de su derecha, pero al dirigir su mirada ahí, Akane escondió el objeto que tenía en su mano detras de su espalda.

__

#Beep, Beep, Beep,...#

El movimiento hizo perder el equilibrio a Akane que con su única mano no fue suficiente para detener el choque de sus pechos con el pecho de Ranma.

El golpe hizo a los pulmones de Ranma y Akane vaciarse. Lo cual les hizo sentir las mutuas apresuradas respiraciones calientes en ambos de sus rostros.

__

#Beep, Beep, Beep,...#

Una vez recuperado Ranma preguntó –"¿Qué tienes ahí?"–

Una vez tranquilizada, Akane escuchó la pregunta y... su tranquilidad se perdió –"¿Y-yo?... na-nada"–

__

#Beep, Beep, Beep,...#

–"¿Es mi reloj-alarma, no?"–

–"B-bien, mira... hay una razón lógica para... uhnnn... lo que quiero decir es... AHH si es tu reloj ¿CONTENTO?"–

__

#Beep, Beep, Beep,...#

–"..."–

–"..."–

__

#Beep, Beep, Beep,...#

–"..."–

–"..."–

__

#Beep, Beep, Beep,...#

–"¿... puedes callarlo?"– preguntó dócilmente Akane a la vez que le devolvía el reloj.

A Ranma le salió una gota de sudor, luego cabeceo, tomo el reloj y pregunto –"Así, ¿qué hacías con mi reloj?"–

__

#Beep, Be-.#

Ranma dejó a un lado el reloj una vez que lo apago y espero por una respuesta viendo directamente a los ojos de Akane.

Akane regreso a su anterior posición, a saber sobre Ranma con sus brazos a los lados de la cara de este. Ninguno dio pista alguna de querer dejar esa posición.

–"¿Bien?"– impaciente, Ranma preguntó de nuevo, haciendo más intranquila a Akane.

No resistiendo más la intensa mirada, Akane giro su cabeza a un lado. –"... bien... ¿yo lo encontré?"– sus palabras quisieron ser una convincente respuesta, pero terminaron siendo una incierta pregunta.

Ranma resopló.

–"...¿tu me lo regalaste?... "–

Rodando sus ojos el Ranma dijo –"... intenta de nuevo"–

–"... ¿quería hacerte una sorpresa?... "–

Ranma pestañeo –"... ¿con mi reloj?"–

–"... supongo que no"–

Pensando un poco más Akane dijo –"... ¿se te olvido arriba y yo te lo traje?... "–

Pestañeando, rodando sus ojos y resoplando otra vez, Ranma dijo –"Yo lo deje en el Dojo cuando comencé a entrenar y deje puesta la alarma, tú lo supiste y por eso lo tomaste sin darme cuenta... "–

–"Así que el Gran Ranma Saotome admite que la torpe, nada atractiva, marimacho pudo salir furtivamente si él darse cuenta"– Akane le cortó.

Ranma cerro la boca mientras Akane sonreía. Sacudiendo la cabeza al notar lo que Akane quería hacer, Ranma gruño –"No trates de cambiar de tema y contesta mi pregunta"–

Pestañeando y sonriendo adoradamente contesto –"Si, yo lo tome"–

–"..."–

Ranma se encontró con que no tenía absolutamente nada que decir a eso.

–"Y, ¿por qué tenías puesta la alarma?"– preguntó Akane una vez perdida cualquier efecto adorable y su cejas se surcaban.

Eso lo hizo. 

Ahora los papeles se intercambiaban, Akane miraba amenazadoramente hacia Ranma mientras ahora Ranma sudaba nerviosamente.

–"¡ESO...! no es... de tu... ¿importancia?"– su voz termino perdiendo fuerza. _*Odio cuando me mira así*_ pensó Ranma.

__

* Me encanta cuando lo tengo así* mientras pensó eso, Akane movió ambas de sus manos para descansar su barbilla en estas, en esta posición sus codos terminaron sobre las costillas de Ranma.

–"¿No es de mi importancia?"– preguntó Akane a la vez que hacia presión con sus codos a las costillas de Ranma.

Ranma hizo una mueca de dolor a la presión pero obstinadamente se negó a contestar.

–"Puedes torturarme todo lo que quieras, pero nunca diré algo..."– Ranma cerro inmediatamente la boca antes de decir más.

Akane pestañeo _*Así que no dirá nada... Bien, el plan B, además ese me gusta más*_

Ranma no pudo hacer nada. La verdad, él tenía los brazos libres y sacarla no era muy difícil, pero moviendo los brazos también estiraría los músculos de sus costillas que actualmente eran su único escudo ante el dolor de la actual presión. Sin contar que Akane estaba totalmente recostada sobre él y si la tiraba ella se podría lastimar y el no golpeaba a mujeres.

Para su suerte, Akane saco sus codos de sus costillas. Ranma cerró los ojos y tomo una respiración profunda.

El aire se le queda en la garganta al sentir la suave palma de la mano de Akane acariciar su mejilla.

El segundo que ella tardo en subir de nuevo la mano para repetir la caricia le vasto al menos para volver a respirar, aunque fueron más bien boqueadas de aire pero todavía le servían para vivir.

Ranma pudo verlo y aún peor... sentirlo. Él estaba cediendo... Ranma Saotome estaba perdiendo lento y muy alegremente. Todo por sentir el cuerpo de una mujer... de _esta_ mujer contra el suyo y las caricias en su cara.

Esto tenía que ser detenido a toda costa.

Pero fue entonces cuando ella lo besó.

Esta mujer tan femenina, hermosa, inteligente y muy sexy lo había besado. En alguna parte de su mente le dijo que no eran esas las palabras que debía usar... Esa parte de su mente como el resto se helo cuando ella lo beso de nuevo...

... y de nuevo...

... y otra y otra vez...

Akane apretó los músculos de su cuello para negarse a tocar esos labios otra vez. Después de todo esta era la madre de todas las trampas de doble filo. Ella no podría caer en la tentación cuando él ya estaba a su merced.

Ranma lo sabía, él estaba perdiendo... ¡No! Aún le quedaba una última carta en su manga.

–"... y Shinji... "–

Akane pestañeo, un tanto desconcertada tartamudeo –"¿q-qué con... Shinji?"–

Sin su cara kawai, Ranma pudo centrarse y apretó sin misericordia. Con una media sonrisa arrogante, sus ojos entrecerrados y un tono de tu-no-puedes-ocultarme-nada-porque-yo-lo-se-todo, dijo:

–"TÚ tienes una cita con ÉL"–

Akane había abierto y cerrado la boca un par de veces intentando retorcer esa declaración–"... ¿por qué debería ir cuando estoy muy cómoda aquí?"– fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Ella sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que funcionó. Akane seguía teniendo el control y no lo iba a soltar.

–"... y ¿dónde está tu pequeña Rei?"–

–"...ah... no sé... "–

Akane frunció el entrecejo a esto pero rápidamente se tranquilizó después de todo era lógico que no sepa que esta hablando. _*Bendito sea el encanto femenino*_

–"... ¿no sabes?... "– apretando más sus cuerpos y pensando un poco siguió –"... pero si la amas tanto como... yo amo a Shinji"–

Él había metido a Shinji era lógico que ella metería a Rei. Ranma ya no tenía nada que decir ni que hacer.

Ambos sabían que él ya había perdido pero Akane se lo estaba gozando y torturando por sádica diversión. Akane solo tenía que preguntar de nuevo y Ranma diría todo.

Ranma supo que ya perdió. Él ya se había rendido. Todo por tener el cuerpo de Akane sobre el suyo, eso lo había dejado sin pensamientos coherentes...

__

*¡Sí!* pensó cuando la realización le pegó. _*Dos pueden jugar este juego*_

Lentamente subió una mano a la altura de la cabeza de Akane y chasqueó los dedos.

El sonido hizo a Akane mirar a un lado y se quedo viendo extrañamente a los dedos de Ranma.

Aprovechando la distracción Ranma puso su otra mano en la nuca de Akane y atrajo sus labios a los suyos. No tengo que decir que se quedaron así por un largo tiempo.

Ranma le había dado vuelta al 'combate', pero tampoco podía hacer para lo que había puesto su reloj-alarma, no que le importaba a estar alturas.

Los besos se pusieron más apasionados y profundos, aunque uno tenía que estar bien de cerca para darse cuenta que era más que un beso. Ambos ya se habían olvidado lo que estaban haciendo antes, ni se daban cuenta que estaban en el suelo de media sala.

En un momento de entre los besos Akane puso un dedo en el cuello de la camisa china de Ranma y de un rápido movimiento hacia abajo arranco los hilos que sujetaban su camisa dejando descubierto su peso donde fueron a dar las 'hábiles' manos de Akane. Ranma ya estaba gimiendo entre besos.

Ranma no perdió el tiempo pues sus manos se habían resbalado debajo de la blusa de Akane y con sus pulgares daba círculos al estomago de Akane. Ahora Akane acompaño a Ranma con sus propios gemidos.

Ninguno de ellos quería que acabe, esto era muy placentero para ambos.

Naturalmente ¿desde cuando no ocurre algo que interrumpe el momento?

–"Ajem..."– alguien interrumpió.

Ranma y Akane helaron. Sus miradas se enfocaron en los dos recién llegados. Ni Ranma ni Akane intentaron acomodar su desarreglada apariencia, de hecho ni siquiera se movieron de su posición.

Allí enfrente de ellos Shinji y Rei estaban.

Akane vio a Shinji y luego dirigió su vista a Rei... esperando.

Ranma vio a Rei... también esperando.

Shinji vio a Ranma y Akane pero no se atrevió ver a Rei.

Rei vio a Ranma y Akane, inocentemente cambió su vista hacia arriba, a la cara de Shinji.

Rei alcanza al pantalón de Shinji y lo jalo hasta tener su atención –"... hermano grande... ¿qué mamá y papá hacen?"–

Ranma y Akane suspiraron de alivio pero esperaron la contestación de su hijo mayor.

Por su lado Shinji trago. Pensando que alguien allá arriba se había enojado con él al ponerlo en situaciones como estas. Con todos los ojos puestos en él, se obligó a contestar.

–"Ellos... uh... e-ellos están jujango... juegos de grandes"–

–"... y ¿yo no puedo jugar?... "– preguntó con interés Rei.

Viendo a sus padres negar frenéticamente con sus cabezas Shinji contestó –"... n-no... "–

–"¿Solo para grandes?... "– Rei preguntó de nuevo.

Solemnemente Shinji cabeceo –"... sí... "–

–"¿Solo grandes pueden jugar?"–

–"... sí... "– dijo con monotonía cuando su hermana comenzó a repetir la misma pregunta.

–"... ¿tu ya has jugado este juego hermano grande?"–-

–"... sí... "–

–"¡¿QUÉ?!"- esos fueron Ranma y Akane.

Entendiendo lo que acababa de afirmar Shinji palideció e intentó clarificar a su hermana –"N-no yo no he... uh... jugado 'eso' Rei, es solo para... mayores, ¡si eso, para mayores!"–

–"¡Oh!... entonces ¿no se puede jugar hasta que se es mayor?"–

–"E-exacto"–

–"... los grandes siempre tienen toda la diversión"– murmuró Rei, Shinji prefirió guardarse cualquier comentario.

Dándose cuenta que no podía hacer nada, Rei le restó importancia y se dirigió a su cuarto sin percatarse en el problema en que acababa de dejar a su hermano.

–"¿Así que tu ya has jugado 'esto', uh? "– preguntó con un borde amenazante su madre.

–"Akane, amor... "– _*Gracias papá*_ pensó cuando su padre comenzó calmar a su madre –"... creo que es hora de una actualización de _la conversación_"–

__

*Bien, tal vez NO gracias* Shinji gimió al comprender que quería decir con _la conversación_

Akane se tranquilizó y cabeceo. Mirando a su marido le dijo –"Esta bien, ustedes tengan su 'charla de hombres' mientras preparo el almuerzo... "–

–"P-pero Akane... "–

–"P-pero mamá... "–

–"No peros... ¡Y eso es final!"– con lo último se dirigió a la cocina no sin antes oírla decir –"... hoy haré algo especial"–

Ambos Saotomes palidecieron visiblemente a la palabra 'especial'. Extrañamente Akane hacía el mejor arroz y curry de todo Japón pero cuando intentaba hacer otra cosa, en particular algo que se podría clasificar como 'especial'... pues nunca salía nada bien.

Sintiendo la impaciente mirada Ranma interpuso antes que su hijo hablara –"Antes de que hables, ella se robó mi reloj-alarma cuando TÚ deberías de haberla tenido ocupada"–

–"Mamá adelantó la cita con el dentista y me hizo ir a comprar helado con Rei"– se defendió Shinji.

–"¿Helado? Pero si todavía Rei no ha comido el almuerzo todavía"–

–"Un momento... ¿cómo mamá cogió tu reloj si cuando debió haber sonado ella no estaba aquí?... a menos que... Rei"–

–"Nos engañaron"– padre e hijo dijeron sentándose pesadamente en el sofá cuando entendieron que habían caído en una trampa.

El silencio se estiró un par de minutos mientras se sentaban uno a lado del otro contemplando lo sucedido. Finalmente Ranma habló.

–"...y ¿quién es tu compañera para los _'juegos'_?"– Ranma comenzó a fastidiar a su hijo.

–"¿D-de q-que es-... ?"- tartamudeó su hijo pero se detuvo abruptamente en parte por que entendió y en parte porque su padre siguió.

–"¿No es esa pelirroja que está en la clase de tu mamá?"–

–"... ¿Asuka-chan?"–

–"¿Asuka-chan?"– repitió Ranma ahora muy divertido al sonrojo de su hijo y acentuando el chan.

Shinji vio hacia arriba pensando que alguien no solo estaba enojado con él sino que verdaderamente lo odiaban.

****

Fin

++++++++++++++++++++

****

Notas: Mi segundo one-shot y de paso es una continuación de mi primero eso si existen las continuaciones de one-shot. Es lo más largo que he escrito.

En cuanto a los personajes de Evangelion es porque no se me ocurrió algún nombre japonés que ponerles a los hijos de Ranma y Akane, además Shinji también tiene ojos azules.

Para los que estén esperando Cap.3-Part.2 de 'Promesas de Artistas Marciales' (PAM) tengo la dicha de anunciar que con mi actual repentina inspiración más mis actuales vacaciones lo tendré listo (sí sigo como estoy) en un par de días.

Por favor los review no me vendrían nada mal si saben a lo que me refiero.

¡REVIEW!


End file.
